Abstract The Immune Monitoring Core (Core 2, previously Core C) for RadCCORE has existed since the initial award in 2005. The Core is comprised of technologies and services offered through two shared resource facilities in the Duke Human Vaccine Institute (DHVI) and the NIAID-constructed Duke Regional Biocontainment Laboratory (RBL): the Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting facility, and the DHVI/RBL Immunology Unit. The RadCCORE Immune Monitoring Core will routinely provide investigators with high-quality, state-of-the-art cell sorting and phenotyping, multiplex cytokine profiling arrays, and T cell repertoire monitoring. Services offered in this renewal reflect actual Core utilization in years 1-14 and have been updated to meet the needs of the new and innovative projects in the renewal program. Specific AIms (Service Tasks) of the RadCCORE Immune Monitoring Core are: 1) Provide state-of-the-art, polychromatic, fluorescence activated cell sorting and immunophenotyping support; 2) Provide targeted multiplex biomarker profiling of biological samples, such as tissue culture supernatant, serum/plasma, and lung lavage fluid, using Luminex bead-based assays; and 3) Provide T cell immune reconstitution monitoring by performing T cell receptor excision circle quantification and T cell repertoire deep-sequencing of peripheral T cell receptor beta variable gene utilization. By working in collaboration with all four RadCCORE projects we will optimize assays to meet their needs and more effectively utilize the state-of-the-art instrumentation available through the RadCCORE Immune Monitoring Core. Critical to all three of our aims is a commitment to ongoing quality control of instruments and assays, and a strong commitment to anticipate and meet the future needs of the RadCCORE investigators.